<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>渎/blasphemy by ungokeiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293099">渎/blasphemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungokeiki/pseuds/ungokeiki'>ungokeiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, 十二国记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungokeiki/pseuds/ungokeiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>路人x景麒。mob/keiki<br/>非自愿性行为。是雷文，注意避开。<br/>描述较为温柔。阳子负责事后安慰。<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mob/keiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>渎/blasphemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是布料摩擦的声音，隐约移动着，从四方汇聚到他面前。他试图判断来人数量，但血腥味带来冲击打断了正常的思考。<br/>
眼前一片漆黑，大概归功于不透光的布条。手上的绳索绕得过紧，显然难以挣脱。低声呼唤使令只得到微弱回应，同时杂音变多了，仅凭听觉什么也做不了。<br/>
受制于人，身份不明的人。<br/>
“台辅。”<br/>
音源降低，似乎在行伏礼。不是庆国子民？<br/>
“景台辅……”<br/>
“真的抓到麒麟了啊。”<br/>
“看上去好弱。”<br/>
“可是很漂亮，对吧？”<br/>
“姑且先恭敬一下，等会儿就要大不敬了……”<br/>
景麒条件反射睁大眼睛，睫毛戳在布条上令人不适。于是他闭上眼，想冷静一些询问对方行动的缘由。<br/>
心脏异常活跃，意识却陷入混沌。<br/>
逐渐逼近的血腥味太浓了。</p><p> “早知道……”<br/>
再次被谈话唤醒，景麒发现绳子换了绑法。<br/>
“早知道不弄那么多血了，逼他变成兽形真是适得其反。”<br/>
“是你出的主意吧。好险啊，绳子都断了，且不说这材质价格不菲，要是这么放走了台辅……就难办了。”<br/>
“我说你们难道不害怕使令吗？”<br/>
景麒刚要开口，嘴里被塞入异物。<br/>
“这样就不能传唤使令了吧。”<br/>
有药物在渗透进体内，强迫他兴奋起来。<br/>
“不要转变，台辅。”一个男人柔和地说，“请不要转变。您要为庆国百姓保住自己。”</p><p> “虽然这里有冬器，但是我们不会轻易伤害您。”<br/>
他们向高贵的生物伸出手，一件一件把衣物脱下，看白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中。微凉的手覆在肩上，甚至有往下滑的趋势，景麒向后缩。<br/>
“您的温度好高……别怕冷，等下就好。”又一只手拍拍他的肩。这下直从肩头凉到了后脊。而燥热来得迅速又奇怪。冷热两种矛盾的感知交织存在，洪水般冲淡理智，把他淹没浸泡，沉入无路可逃的心悸颤抖。<br/>
人们在他身上分工合作。<br/>
手脚开始不可相助，它们固定在床上四处，不断被抚摸。不断被赞美的细腻和美丽将化作耻辱。温热，由唇齿或口腔带来的温热遍布景麒周身。他深呼吸抑制自身反应，想象着置身严冬。<br/>
此处非冬也非夏。没准炼狱会有这样好的待遇。谁的指尖蹭过他胸前，又有谁握住了他身下玉柱。景麒一无所知。他只能随着不当的冲动发出细微鼻音。他的声音被他人急促的呼吸声压制着，正如他被压住的身体。除此之外，他还听见自己催人泪下的心跳。<br/>
景麒会哭罕见，但这种无关情感的泪水也许不该被称作哭泣。前端在套弄下释放白浊，景麒的眼睛湿了。<br/>
人们遮住了他的眼，只好欣赏他的皮肤染上潮红。<br/>
他曾想了解这些人的诉求，可现在根本无法思考。他无力地陷在床单里，好像天地未分，黑暗混乱横行。没有人等他调整状态，一人给他后穴抹上粘稠的液体，激起了他比先前激烈数倍的挣扎。<br/>
逃离失败。为什么会陷入这种境地？甚至有人在他大腿根部拍打，作为他不肯配合的惩罚。<br/>
“台辅很难受吧，会让您舒服的。”说话的人双手扶在他腰际。<br/>
听说天地始分时便有神。颠倒的天地，错乱的阴阳将他包裹。无处出现可化神之物，更没有神迹来拯救神的造物。他的世界在喘息中蔓延开。<br/>
假使有神又如何，偶尔显迹的神，哪里抵得过人无处不在的欲望？<br/>
下界的欲望，不该强加在麒麟身上。<br/>
然而灼热的性器鲁莽地进入了他。大概是那人觉得有过润滑就可以不顾力道，甚至快速抽动几下。景麒弓起身子，抓住床单的指节发白。条条青筋可见，那人才反应过来该轻柔些。似乎作为补偿，景麒口中布团被拿掉了。<br/>
他可以质问了。<br/>
减缓的抽动撞在某一点上，他没来得及准备庄严语气，惊叫出声。药物作用未褪，悲鸣显得更像撒娇和渴求。<br/>
“出去……”<br/>
他趁着喘息的间隙，挤出破碎的音节。身体仍在战栗，以致这样简单的词汇都附加颤音。<br/>
“罪人……”<br/>
他的胸口剧烈起伏，胸前两点红肿。那是揉捏和吸吮留下的痕迹，不过恶人不会就此收手。他们清楚此时一点微小的刺激能带来大而诱人的反应。比如以吻堵住景麒的言语。<br/>
景麒徒劳地尽力阻挡他人舌头伸入口腔胡搅。一个漫长的吻结束，唇上留下晶亮的液体，显得更为红润。像罕见的金色花朵，在晚霞中混色了玫瑰红，又在夜里沾了一身雨露。这花儿还随着身上人的律动而呻吟颤动。<br/>
“予王因为爱上您而走向灭亡，也不亏啊。”<br/>
无理的感叹入耳。景麒顾不上愤怒，在前端未经抚慰的状况下再次空白。内壁收缩，体内的器物好像又大了一圈，抵着他分不清快感和疼痛。那人猛地加快动作，交合处带出透明的汁水和粉嫩的软肉，随着攻入被一次次推进。敏感点上的摩擦和撞击使他整个身子都软了，想好的话变成呜咽。各处窜的快感突然合流，他脚背紧绷，仰头咬住下唇。<br/>
有人立马握住他身下，手上薄茧蹭过铃口。有人扯下了他眼上的布。他总算得到了一点光明，虽然泪水让一切都朦胧得看不清。<br/>
射出的液体较之前而言稀薄不少，而他体内却得到了成股大量的浊液。这人退了出去，失去阻塞的液体从穴口流出。并没有怎么弄脏床单，因为下一个人很快接替上了，用手指把穴口拓得更宽，一次性顶到最深处。<br/>
景麒还没有平复痉挛，他尖叫着往一旁缩，被好几只手拖了回来。<br/>
不要再来了……不要……<br/>
仅有的几滴泪刚流下，就有人将它舔舐干净。<br/>
新一轮冲击开始了，景麒甚至无力扭头，他失神地盯着房梁，眼里蒙着水雾。<br/>
人们看他像看花，同时也像喝花茶一样享用他。神圣这种东西，原来也是说没有就没有的。<br/>
景麒不记得最后有过多少次高潮。他蜷缩起湿透的身体，时间过得很缓慢。他的手脚不再被束缚，因为谁也不担心他逃跑。难以合拢的双腿间露出红肿的穴口，那里有过满的液体一点点渗出。<br/>
他被人扶起，瘫软在人身上。那人好心地给了他一口水喝，然后和同伴一起走了。<br/>
“人性是高于神性的。”<br/>
走远的人留下这样一句话。<br/>
为这种可笑的理由来犯罪……景麒扯动嘴角，他没能露出嘲讽的笑。意识没入黑暗了。</p><p> 再睁眼，景麒看到的是金波宫的景象。身上被清洗过了，换了干净衣物。黄医在一旁站着。班渠挡住了他。看来帮忙处理自己的是芥瑚。<br/>
他勉强起身，示意黄医可以退下。黄医前脚出去，后脚阳子进来。<br/>
“主上……！”他急忙出声，赶在阳子询问他经历之前。<br/>
“少说话，你嗓子哑了。”<br/>
景麒突然凑近，“主上。”<br/>
“主上……”他抱住阳子。<br/>
他什么也不说，就这样一如既往在不知所措时喊她。<br/>
阳子惊讶于他的反常，同时用力地回抱这个逃过一劫、尚在发抖的男人。<br/>
好在回来了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>